Medical facilities such as hospitals, doctor's offices, urgent care facilities and inpatient/outpatient facilities may desire to operate as efficiently as possible. Efficient operations may directly correspond to increased patient flow, increased productivity, increased profits, improved demand/capacity matching, and more satisfied patients, guests, employees, practitioners and administrators. To facilitate efficient operations, medical facilities may desire to determine and/or view patients projected to need a bed. Additionally, medical facilities may desire to determine what patients may be using which beds at any given time (i.e., past, present and/or future times).
Therefore, medical facilities may desire a solution to enhance operating efficiencies and, ultimately, provide better service to their guests, employees, practitioners and administrators.